


A Snuggle a Day Keeps the Homework Away

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, i don't know what else to tag smh smh, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: It’s Sunday morning and Kaede’s still not in the mood for school.





	A Snuggle a Day Keeps the Homework Away

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://mysterious-matcha.tumblr.com/post/158813456031/a-snuggle-a-day-keeps-the-homework-away

“...Nnnggh...” Kaede reluctantly reached her phone as the alarm in it rang to press the stop button and then toss the phone aside without caring about where exactly it landed.

“Sigh......” she sighed. It was finally Sunday, so she didn’t actually want to go outside since she was finally free from homework and stuff.

Or at least she was supposed to be.

Today Saihara wanted to talk about their Biology group project with her, Maki, and Gonta. Gonta is the one who’s the best at Biology in the class, so Saihara cleverly picked him to be the member of their group. Plus Gonta himself doesn’t seem to mind being grouped with pretty much anyone. He also picked Maki because he “wants to get to know her better” and he needs Kaede’s help for that, since given that she’s a class rep, she’s a more extroverted type than him.

Kaede actually respects Saihara as a friend and a vice class rep, but... why Sunday? The deadline is still in like, 3 weeks. They could just do it every after school or even lunch break. They might go home late, but that’s better than sacrificing the weekends that are meant for taking a break.

Kaede rubbed her eyes, and then she tried to get up, only to be restrained by a stronger arm that belonged to the guy next to her.

“...Don’t go,” Rantarou mumbled to her ears. “I miss you.”

“Rantarou-kun, I—”

“I said don’t go,” he said with whispery, yet dominant voice as he bit Kaede’s lips, earning a whimper from her. Kaede buried her flushed face on her pillow as he cradled her closer from behind and lovingly kissed her shoulder, causing her to blush even more.

“You still blush from that?” he teased. Kaede just pouted grumpily. Rantarou simply giggled at his cute girfriend and then kissed her lips again, softly this time. After breaking the kiss, Rantarou, who was still half-sleepy, somehow managed to lay his body on top of Kaede’s and bury his head in the crook of her neck so that she could feel his gentle, warm breath on her neck and his chest’s raise-and-fall on hers.

“Can you stay here, please?” Rantarou asked, still holding Kaede in his arms. “I mean, you’re supposed to be free today, right?”

“Uh, about that...” Kaede shrugged. “Saihara-kun actually wanted to talk about our Biology group project today. In the school library.”

“Hhhhhh......” Rantarou became irritated all sudden. “Who are the members in your group again?”

“Me, Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san, and Gonta-kun.”

“They’re all pretty smart and reliable for group works. Maybe Harukawa-san’s debatable, but I’m pretty sure Saihara-kun can convice her if he tries hard enough.”

“Well, how about _your_ group?”

“I have Momota-kun, Ouma-kun, and Yumeno-san.”

“Uhhh... Momota-kun may not be the sharpest, but he’s a very nice and cooperative guy. I’m skeptical about the other two, though.”

“Haha, yeah. The deadline’s still in 3 weeks anyways.”

“Yeah, but Saihara-kun’s already fussing about it now. That’s probably just his responsible side. Better safe than sorry, after all. Anyway, I have to go now.”

“Noooooooo...” Rantarou acted like Luke Skywalker from the infamous scene from Empire Strikes Back, albeit half-assed. He clinged to Kaede even harder, this time he acted cutesy so she gave in.

“Hhhhhh......” Kaede just sighed. “Saihara-kun might gonna call me anytime soon, so—”

Just as she said so, her phone suddenly rang. “Haha, speaking of the devil,” Rantarou chuckled as he snatched Kaede’s phone first.

“Rantarou-kun, don’t—”

Too late for her, her phone is already in her boyfriend’s grip—which is stronger than hers of course. “Yup, it’s from Saihara-kun,” he said as he read the screen, and then he clicked the green button.

“Uh, Akamatsu-san—” Saihara greeted as his phone was answered.

“I’m sorry, Kaede-chan and I are busy doing things right now, so you might wanna leave us alone and mind your business with Harukawa-san, bye~” Rantarou quickly replied and abruptly hung up the call, leaving Saihara dumbfounded on the other side.

“Can you give back my phone now?!” Kaede was upset.

“Wait a sec...” Rantarou replied to her as he turned of her phone and tossed it aside. “Yup. No more nuisance,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Kaede and kissed her again. Kaede finally gave in and actually kissed him back. The kiss went long enough until Kaede broke the kiss first, and then she pressed her forehead onto Rantarou’s.

“So do you just want to snuggle all day?” Kaede asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Rantarou simply hummed as he continued giving Kaede short kisses. “Or you wanna do _something else_?”

“No thanks, we already had a lot last night.”

Rantarou jokingly pouted, but then he kissed Kaede’s neck as he laid her body down on their bed. Kaede, who was pretty much paralyzed, couldn’t resist his temptation, not that she wanted to. Rantarou again then moved back to her lips, giving yet another long, loving kiss as they both slowly fell into a warm, comforting sleep.

Maybe not going to do your group work isn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to repost this one here out of whim hehehe. I'm still working on the ch3 of the cat fic, don't worry. I'm also working on a BnHA fic that's special for Deku's bday. So ny'all can have this one as a filler~
> 
> Also this was my very first Amamatsu fic so yeah
> 
> (((might or might not get Saiharu sequel with enough demands)))


End file.
